Her Keeper
by Genki
Summary: Alternate Universe where Rogue has some... interesting changes about her. Logan is sent off to track and capture a "tiger" that has been wreaking havoc on humans that dare to come near her.(You'll find out more later *wink*.)


Title: Her Keeper  
Part: 1/?  
Rating: PG-13 to light R, I'll let all of ya know of any changes, okay? Okay!  
Author: Genki  
Dislcaimer: I don't X-Men. Never have, never will. I'm just a broke California teenager with a love for Aussie actors. *grin* And Hugh Jackman is the best one of all!  
Thankyous: Mostly Nancy and her beautiful artwork that inspired this (as well as some annoying plot bunnies that wouldn't let go until I started typing.) and all the wonderful people on the Wolverine and Rogue Mailing List. You guys are the best! Love y'all!  
Author's Notes: I'm not quite sure why I wrote this now, but I did and now I'm trying to finish it. Anywho, enjoy people! BTW, this is a major WIP and this part is really short! I'll try to finish this and everything else I've promised people. Peace, love, luck, and hot guys everyone!  
Thought For The Day: Yesterday was never here, tomorrow is never going to come, and today will never leave.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn broke through the heavens, banishing the night to a new end of the earth. Rays of light spilled through open curtains to alight upon the bulk nestled beneath a pile of bedclothes. The figure grumbled in annoyance as the beams reached his face. The silence of the morning was finally broken only by the piercing noise of an alarm clock.  
  
Logan never even bothered to open his eyes as he fumbled around his bedside table for the offending clock. Upon finding it only deepened the crease in his brow. 'Where is that damn, fucking off button?!' When he failed to find it, impatience settled in. Ripping the clock from the socket, he threw it against the wall with a savage roar.  
  
Sighing, he flopped against his pillows and attempted to regain some semblance of sleep.  
  
~ Logan. ~  
  
Growling, Logan shoved his head under the pillow, his mind too fogged with sleep to register the futility of the act. To realize the call had come from within his mind.  
  
~ Logan, wake up. ~  
  
"Get outta my head, Chuck," Logan growled out. Low. Threatening. Sadly not enough to dissuade the psychic call. Squeezing his eyelids tightly together, he pulled the pillow around his head more. "It ain't feedin' time yet."  
  
~ That is no longer your concern this morning, Logan. Get dressed and proceed to my office immediately. I have a new assignment for you. ~ Logan could practically feel the old telepath smile as the professor's message passed through his mind. Oh this was going to be good alright. . .  
  
Logan's eyes shot open, the sleep plaguing his body dissipating into nothingness. "I'll be right there, Chuck." Jumping from his bed, he hastily dressed and ran a comb through his unruly hair. No way in hell he was going to miss this. The professor was sending him on the hunt once again and not only did that paint a feral grin across his face, it set the beast within howling, ready to be back on the trails. Life was good. Life was very, very good. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest as he fled the room and sped towards Xavier's office.  
  
  
  
She sniffed at her victim's carcass, the rising sun causing a new stench to arise from the decomposing body. 'Foolish creature,' she thought. He had failed to mask his scent while searching her out. Had failed to mask his intent to murder her. Two mistakes and he had become the hunted and the now killed. Perhaps killed is too light a word. She had vented her rage on the mangled corpse that lay before her, had, in short words, massacred the unsuspecting human.  
  
She backed away on all fours, a flick of her ears assured her the man retained no heartbeat. Her former assassin was truly dead. Turning away from her defeated opponent, she walked away the victor of yet another battle, and she must always be the victor for to lose could mean more than her death. 


End file.
